the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Watricia
Watricia (W/'illow and P/'atricia) is the friendship pairing of Willow Jenks and Patricia Williamson. After Amber left Anubis House, Willow was very worried about her, so she asked Patricia to call Amber to see if she was alright. Patricia called Amber and when she said Amber was okay, Willow seemed very relieved. The two don't really interact much on the show, but they have talked a few times throughout. View the Watricia Gallery. Moments Season 3 House of Revelations / House of Questions *Willow and Patricia were seen chatting together when everyone in class was messing around. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Patricia was shocked to see Willow dressed in black. *Patricia asked Willow if she ate food back in Isis House. *Willow replied to Patricia, saying she never ate pancakes there. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Willow told Patricia that she needed a glass of yak milk. *Willow was telling Patricia about her worries about Amber. *Patricia was annoyed when Willow wouldn't leave. *Patricia called Amber so Willow would stop worrying. *Willow thanked Patricia after she called Amber. *Patricia put her hands on Willow's shoulders and moved her out of the way. *Patricia convinced Willow to switch rooms with her. House of Possession / House of Greed *Willow handed Patricia (and the others) a sheet of paper. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *Willow wanted to know what Patricia was doing. *Willow didn't know that Patricia was a sinner. *Willow knew something was wrong with Patricia. *Patricia called her a "Hippie Girl." *Willow said, "that's a weird color you have on, one I never seen before." *Patricia poured juice on her. *Willow looked shocked and upset when Patricia poured juice on her. *After Patricia poured the drink on Willow, she said, "now you have a weird color too." House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Willow was helping Patricia with her nursery rhyme. The Touchstone of Ra *Willow asked Patricia if she wanted to look like a princess, but Patricia shook her head. *They were yelling and jumping (along with the other girls) when they were upstairs going to their rooms. *Victor yelled silence and they (along with the other girls) stopped yelling and jumping. *When he left the room, they (and the other girls) began to scream again. *They and the others waved bye when they went to their rooms. *Willow showed Patricia a peach dress. *When Willow was going to her spot for the class picture, she passed by Patricia. *Willow knew Patricia would react badly to Sophia wanting to wear a pink dress to impress Eddie. Quotes *"You need a cup of yak's milk!"' ~Willow to Patricia' *"Okay...I'll just go and get my yak.." ~Patricia to Willow *"Don't they feed you at Isis House?" ~Patricia to Willow *"They don't give us pancakes!" ~Willow to Patricia Trivia *They are both current residents of Anubis House. *Both of them are redheads. *Both are close to Mara and Joy . *They both got turned into sinners. *Patricia poured cranberry juice over Willow. *They have both been involved with the whole Anubis mystery at some point. (Willow was only involved for a bit in the S3 finale and forgot all about it after she turned into a sinner). *Patricia asked Willow to switch rooms with her. *Willow and Patricia switched rooms. *They are both members of The Anubis Sisterhood. Category:Minor Pairings Category:House of Anubis Category:Stubs Category:F/F Category:Pairings Category:Article stubs